


Just Keep Swimming

by phreneticInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, UHM...KINDA?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phreneticInsomniac/pseuds/phreneticInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy growing up with just one parent who almost never was home. It was lonely, and your only friend was a fish.</p><p>A story about Eridan growing up and growing old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested on tumblr by a friend (so it can be found there as well).  
> The plan was to make it a oneshot, but it was kind of turned into a longer thing since I liked the concept XD  
> But the chapters are pretty short! Except for some of the later chapters, they get a bit longer. Hope you'll enjoy c:

_Eridan, age 6_

“Dad, can w-we buy a puppy? Please?”

The man brushed his son off with an irritated sigh, mentally cursing as they walked by the animal store. He quickened his pace a bit and shook his head, he should have seen that one coming miles away.

“I don’t have the time to raise up both you and a dog, Eridan.”

“But da-,”

“No, there will be no discussion about this. Neither you or I have time for a dog!”

The boy silenced and his lower lip started to quiver, just like it usually did when he was about to start crying.

First there was one sniffle, then another one, and then the man sighed heavily as he slowed down, eventually coming to a full stop. He tiredly looked back towards the store that sold animals before looking down at his sniffling son.

“I’ll not buy you a dog, but perhaps another animal, a smaller one that doesn’t require that much attention. Will that make you stop crying?”

Eridan instantly stopped crying and pushed his glasses aside to wipe his eyes from tears and soon smiled widely. He was quite lucky that his father wasn’t good at handling tears, it had always been his mother who had been the one to resist it. But she wasn’t there any longer.

With another sigh the father grabbed his son’s hand, turning around and heading towards the store. He was going to be late for his meeting, but somewhere deep down he could feel guilt bubble up. He knew it was the least he could do.

That day Eridan proudly returned home with his first goldfish, Goldie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving myself feelings about fish.

_Eridan, age 7 ½_

Eridan looked down into the bowl with a frown on his face, holding the small container of fishfood loosely in his hand. He had just been about to give his fish some food when he had realized that something was wrong.

Goldie wasn’t swimming around like she usually did, instead she was floating close to the water surface.

After watching his fish for a while Eridan carefully put his finger into the bowl, poking the fish gently, but nothing happened. She was still not moving.

“Eridan, I need to go to work now, be a good boy and-,”

“Dad, why isn’t Goldie movin’? Is she sleepin’?” Eridan interrupted his father, looking at him with wide and confused eyes.

Goldie would always swim around in the bowl enthusiastically when Eridan was going to feed her. She knew that the small bottle meant food. So Eridan knew that something was seriously wrong.

Eridan’s father sighed heavily and walked up to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked into the bowl and shook his head.

“Goldie is dead, son,” he said, trying to sound sympathetic, but the little sympathy that was heard was forgotten as soon as he opened his mouth again, “Tell one of the maids to flush it down the toilet or put it in the trash, I’ll buy you a new one later.”

With that Eridan’s father turned around and walked out the door, leaving Eridan alone.

Eridan stayed in the room, crying silent tears until one of the maids found him and asked what was wrong, he didn’t have to say anything, instead he just pointed at the bowl.

He didn’t have the heart to flush down one of his few friends down the toilet.

So that day Eridan said a tear felt goodbye to his beloved fish as he held the maid’s hand and watched the gardener bury it behind some bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's about here the chapters get a biiit longer.   
> This is the first three parts that already had been posted on tumblr, now I need to finish writing a few parts in the middle! I already finished the last 5 parts.
> 
> And I still get feelings about fish. I've not ever had a fish OTL

_Eridan, age 11_

As Eridan was heading home from the store he couldn’t help smiling widely.

He was happy and had no worries since he just had bought himself a new fish to his aquarium. It was a very pretty fish, with a name that Eridan had forgotten. He had been very determined in the store and refused to even think of another fish. It was just so pretty.

Thankfully, the walk home wasn’t all that long, but he soon noticed that a group of kids were heading his way. They were laughing and pointing at him, and Eridan almost contemplated heading to the other side of the street to avoid them. But he didn’t. Instead he put his head up high and kept walking, gently holding the plastic bag with his fish in his hands.

“Look at that! The sissy got a fish!”

Eridan felt how his stomach twisted around, he felt sick. He could still run over the street, but perhaps they’d chase him then… If he just walked past them they might just ignore him.

“They breath from their gills, right? You know… I’ve always been curious about a thing…”

Before Eridan could react one of the boys took a hold of his arms. Eridan screeched and struggled against the grip, trying to keep his fish safe at the same time, but it wasn’t easy.

The struggle kept going for a while, Eridan twisted around as well as he could while the boys tried to grip at the bag. Everything came to a sudden stop when one of the boys managed to grab the bag, but his nails cut through he plastic.

Water splashed as the bag fell to the ground, and they all were silent as the fish flopped around in the puddle the water had formed.

“Shit.”

They boys had probably not meant for things to turn out like that, they looked at each other for a while before starting to run, leaving Eridan behind.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the fish. He quickly looked back towards the boys who were running away, and then looked at the fish again, which was struggling to stay alive.

Somehow he knew that even if he hurried, he wouldn’t be able to reach his house in time. The fish wouldn’t survive that long without water. It was a hopeless and lost cause.

But he couldn’t just stand there and watch it slowly die, but he couldn’t kill it either.

In the end he bent down and picked the fish up, then he started running. He could always try. Even if he wouldn’t make it, trying was the least he could do to save the fish.

Eridan tried to block away the panic that was going through him, but it was hard. Tears started to burn behind his eyes as he ran. Why couldn’t anything ever go his way?

His vision was blurred by the tears, so when he collided with something he stumbled back in surprise, thankfully managing to gain his balance and not drop the fish that was flopping around in his cupped hands.

Apparently he had almost knocked over a girl. She turned towards him, long black hair flowing around her. She looked his age.

“Hey! Watch where you are going, mister!” she said, puffing her cheeks out, making a cute but slightly annoyed face.

Eridan stuttered out something incoherent and blushed.

“I-I’m so sorry, but my f-fish, oh God I need to get goin’, I’m-,”

“Oh, fishie!” she said with wide eyes, looking at Eridan’s hands, “But there’s no water… oh dear…”

Before Eridan could excuse himself again and start running towards his house the girl had walked around him and put her hands on his back, pushing him towards a building.

“Hurry, hurry! Start moving, silly!”

Everything moved by in a haze in there. But soon enough the two of them were sitting by the kitchen table, watching the fish swim around in a bowl. It seemed like it would make it just fine, and Eridan hadn’t felt such relief for a long time.

It turned out that the girl also had a big interest in fish, she had a small aquarium too, and they spent probably an hour or two just excitedly talking about various sea creatures.

Her name was Feferi Peixes, she was nice, warm and caring. Eridan immediately liked her, she could make him smile, something no other person his own age had managed to do.

That day when Eridan got home he finally put his new fish into the aquarium, and he named it Feferi. He had finally gained a real friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say, haha. Just... enjoy!  
> And I must say it's easier to write them older. Perhaps because it gets easier and easier to relate... I just don't know how to write really young kids XD

_Eridan, Age 12_

Eridan shakily lowered his papers down and looked out over the classroom. The teacher nodded in approval and smiled, allowing Eridan to go back to his desk and let someone else take the place in front of the class. He was glad that it was over. God, presentations in front of a lot of people were scary.

“Fish? Really?”

A whisper was heard from the boy to Eridan's left. He had never spoken with him before, he was a new transfer student and had only been there for a few weeks.

Eridan frowned and looked over at the skinny boy. His body didn't look very proportioned. As if his legs and arms were too long for him. And oh dear God, those teeth! The poor guy was for sure in need of orthodontic care.

“Excuse me?”

“I jutht think fish are thtupid.”

Eridan glared at the other and defensively crossed his arms.

“I'm pretty damned sure that I never asked for your opinion, uh...”

He trailed off once he realized he had no idea what his name was.

“Tholluckth Captor.”

“Well, _Tholluckth_ ,” Eridan put as much spite in the name as he possibly could, making fun of his lisp seemed to work cause the amused look on the other boy's face took a turn for anger, “I didn't ask for your opinion, so I don't give a fuckin' shit.”

With that he turned his head to the front again, listening to the rest of the presentations, while throwing glances towards the other, only to find him glancing back at times. The few times their eyes met they shared a hateful stare down until one of them would give up.

That day Eridan met his archnemesis and rival. His name was Sollux Captor, and he was a stupid fucking asshole who Eridan loathed with all of his being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss. As I post this I've already finished the whole thing. Not going to post the rest right away though. But it's about the first time that I've finished something this fast XD  
> I'm very good at procrastinating.  
> Anyway, enjoy! This is yet another very short chapter.

_Eridan, age 14_

A sigh escaped the young boy's lips as he stared into his aquarium, seeing the fish swim around. It had been yet another horrible day at school, and one of the few things that could make him relax was to just sit down next to the aquarium and look a bit at his fish.

Perhaps talk a bit with them too. They didn't understand, and they did most likely not even listen to him if they could hear him, but it was soothing to just get some stuff off of his chest.

“I don't know what to do...” he quietly said, looking at the fish he had named Feferi the very same day he had met the girl, “Sol is such a fuckin' idiot... I think he's startin' to take Fef away from me...”

Deep down he knew that he was being absolutely ridiculous about the whole thing. People could have more friends than one, and Feferi had a lot of friends. It wasn't surprising, she was such a nice and social person. Eridan just felt awkward around people he didn't know. So the fact that one of the persons he hated the most was getting friendly with Feferi was really frustrating.

And he could almost bet that Sollux was aware of the fact that he was getting Eridan worked up every time he talked to Feferi when both were around. He had for sure seen Sollux glance over at Eridan, looking unbearably smug. It had even made Eridan leave the room on several occasions. He didn't want to start any fights in front of Feferi.

“I talked to Fef about it, but she got really angry with me,” he continued talking as he stood up, getting closer to the aquarium and the colorful fish that flocked close to the surface, waiting for food, “I'm not sure if we even are friends any longer because I fucked things up. What if she never wants to talk to me again?”

He sighed as he sprinkled some food for the fish into the aquarium. If they only could talk to him, perhaps he wouldn't feel so lonely.

That day Eridan went to bed and felt more lonely than he had done for a long time, and he spent most of the night twisting around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to comment on really? XD  
> Thanks for reading this, and hope you'll enjoy this part. Might put up the next one later today, otherwise you get it tomorrow!

_Eridan, age 17_

“Ugh, come on. Thtill all about fish? Theriouthly? That'th thtupid.”

“They are not!”

That had been the last straw. Eridan had been horrified when he had realized that the teacher had put the two of them together for a group project. He would have preferred to work with anyone other than Sollux. Damn, he would rather have put up with Gamzee and all of his talk about miracles out in the universe, but no, he was stuck with Sollux fucking Captor. One of the few persons he just wanted to stay as far away as possible from.

Their relationship during the years hadn't really gotten any better, actually it was had gotten worse. Eridan hated to see Sollux, mainly because he was jealous of the other. Sollux was quite a jerk, but he had friends. Surprisingly many for a person with his attitude. And it frustrated Eridan so much! The jerk had gotten even closer to Feferi as well, leaving Eridan feeling more lonely than ever.

And yet it seemed like Sollux couldn't see how god damned lucky he was to have all the things that he had. That was one of the things that angered Eridan the most. Sollux had no appreciation whatsoever for anything. He was just a grumpy asshole. At least in Eridan's opinion.

“Dude, they totally are thtupid. I'm not going to change my mind about that tho we are not doing a project about any kind of fish, and that'th it.”

Eridan forced himself to take a few deep breaths to collect himself before speaking again. He had a feeling that he was going to do something stupid otherwise.

“Jeeth, are you upthet now or what?”

“Guess what, Sol? You are a total fuckin' asshole!” Eridan snappily said and sent a glare at Sollux, he stood up and collected his notebooks, shoving them into his bag, “An' I'm goin' home.”

“What?! Hey, we need to get thtarted on thith or we'll both get failed for not doing anything!”

Eridan didn't even look at Sollux as he stomped away towards the hallway of Sollux's house.

“That's not my fuckin' problem, Sol,” Eridan sharply said and got into his shoes.

An annoyed sigh was heard from Sollux who had decided to follow him, “You are being a huge drama queen over thith, you are totally overreacting jutht becauthe of thome thupid fish that you-,”

Sollux was abruptly cut off as Eridan delivered a harsh slap to his face. It didn't hurt all that much, of course it stung but it was more shocking than painful.

And next thing he noticed was how upset Eridan looked. His face was getting flushed and he was shaking a bit. Sollux opened his mouth but not a single word got out.

“You are so full a' shit an' you treat others like trash,” Eridan's voice was wavering and he took a few steps back, towards the door, “You don't fuckin' care about anyone's feelins!”

“Eridan...”

“No! Don't even say one more word!” Eridan yelled and turned around, his back facing Sollux as he opened up the door.

He was about to stomp outside without even saying something. But at the same time he knew that he couldn't ignore Sollux forever even if he wanted to.

“Text me later, jackass,” he threw a quick glance towards Sollux before he slammed the door shut, leaving Sollux with a bright red mark on his cheek.

When Eridan returned home he got out of his shoes and dumped his bag before hurrying to his room. He sat down by the aquarium, ignoring the fact that his phone was lying on his bed and notifying him of new messages that came regularly for at least an hour before the sounds stopped.

With a sigh he looked at his wristwatch, grimacing as he realized that it was soon 12, and he would have to get up early for school.

He didn't check his phone until he went to bed, and he was met by an ocean of messages. All from Sollux.

Despite having felt really shitty since he had gotten home from Sollux's place, he somehow couldn't help smiling after he had managed to read through every single text (why the fuck was Sollux even writing like that?). He couldn't help rereading the last one a few times before putting his phone aside and turning off the lamp.

_'ii know thii2 ii2 2tupiid and that iit'2 my 20 th text or 2omethiing pathetiic liike that but ii really am 2orry and iif you can forgiive thii2 a22hole then ii'd be happy. ii'll call you twomorrow and hope that you an2wer, gniight. 2orry agaiin.'_

Perhaps the day hadn't gone entirely to hell. And it seemed like Sollux Captor actually wasn't as much of a heartless bastard that Eridan had made him out to be.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter out. Enjoy c:

_Eridan, age 21_

Eridan had to take a hold of the wall as he stumbled into his house. He could barely stand on his legs after running and laughing so much. And the fact that he was slightly drunk didn't make it a tiny bit better.

“Oh my fuckin' God, Sol...” he managed to say after taking a deep and shaky breath, letting out a weak chuckle afterward, “That was insane. You could have gotten us fuckin' killed!”

Sollux nervously laughed and kicked off his shoes, “Okay I admit that it wath a bit thtupid... but it wath worth it an you can't deny that!”

Eridan shook his head but he couldn't help smiling. He pulled a hand through his hair, the wind and all of the running had for sure messed it up. But he couldn't really care less.

“You're damned lucky that I live here an' have good security, not sure we would have lasted that much longer,” he sent a mild glare at Sollux who rolled his eyes, “Seriously Sol, you don't just start makin' out with someone just to spite a couple a' homophobes. Especially not the kind that are likely to chase you down an' beat the fuck out a' you!”

“Ath thaid, not my brightetht moment, but it was a damned nithe kith, you gotta admit that,” Sollux winked and grinned at Eridan.

Eridan groaned, but somehow he wasn't surprised.

“It's our first date, Sol.”

“Tho?”

There was no point starting to argue about it. Anyway, he had enjoyed it... Probably a little bit too much. At first he thought that the date would end in disaster since the two of them had spent so much time hating each other. But since the night Eridan had slapped Sollux a few years ago they had actually started to get along better. At least well enough to not get into fights over every little thing.

Eventually they had gotten used to being around each other thanks to Feferi who seemed to enjoy having both of them around at the same time. And it was also she who had put them up for a date, something that Eridan thought was the most stupid idea ever at first. But obviously he had agreed to it, and he had had a good time.

“Oh shit, come on Sol, I gotta feed my fish,” Eridan said as he realized that his poor babies hadn't gotten their food yet, and it was in the middle of the night.

“Aw come on, I'm hungry ath well,” Sollux complained but followed Eridan either way. The house was big, and he had a feeling that he would get lost if he stayed behind.

“You can wait, you had a three course meal earlier, an' a burger later. You eat more than me yet you are like a fuckin' toothpick.”

Sollux muttered something under his breath and was just about to complain as he stepped into Eridan's room, and all of a sudden he had forgotten about his complaints.

“Holy shit...” Sollux said as he looked at the aquarium. It was huge, taking up almost the entire width of one of the walls.

Eridan stood back and smiled as Sollux stepped up closer to the aquarium. Perhaps Sollux finally could see the beauty of it, something that Eridan saw every day.

“Just stupid fish, isn't it,” Eridan quietly said, making Sollux throw a quick glance at him. He almost looked a bit guilty, probably remembering their fights about it.

“Wow...” Sollux sounded completely amazed, and Eridan guessed that he shouldn't have been so surprised about the reaction. How many others had such a huge aquarium in their bedroom? Not many. “This ith amathing...”

Eridan's smile grew wider and he sat down on his bed with his hands in his lap, “I got my first fish when I was 7. I wanted a puppy but dad said no, I started cryin' so he bought me a goldfish which I named Goldie. It died about a year later an' I was heartbroken when dad told me to flush it down the toilet... the maid found me cryin' by the bowl, so we went to the gardener who buried it.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. It was still a sad memory, even though it felt a bit stupid. It was just a goldfish, yet it held so many feelings that it was painful to think about. He had cared so much for that fish since it had been his only company.

And now he was telling Sollux the story, he didn't even know why he did it. He could always blame it on the alcohol.

“Dad said he would buy a new one, but I didn't want one at the time. But the empty bowl made me sad so after a few months I got some other fish... I named them all as well. You know, I didn't really have a lot a' friends when I was a kid an' I felt kinda lonely a lot of the time since my mom died when I was 6, an' dad was always workin'... so the fish were pretty much the only thin' I had. I know it sounds totally stupid and pathetic, but it was one a' my few joys...” he took a pause, watching Sollux who was standing close to the aquarium, fish flocking close to him, expecting to be fed.

"So that ith why you were tho upthet back then." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. And Eridan nodded in confirmation as he stood up and ended up next to Sollux, looking at all the pretty fish. He knew all of their names, he'd never forget them either.

“It'th... not freshwater fish, right?”

Eridan shook his head, “It's a marine aquarium, so it can hold exotic fishes... some a' these are quite rare.”

“Did you name them all?”

Eridan nodded.

“Tell me their nameth, then.”

Eridan blinked and looked at Sollux with wide eyes, “Seriously?”

Sollux smiled a bit and let out a chuckle, grabbing one of Eridan's hands, “Yeth, I want to know all of their nameth.”

They spent the next 30 minutes by the aquarium, Eridan feeding the fish and telling Sollux their names.

Just before they were about to head to the kitchen Sollux stopped moving and frowned, looking at the aquarium.

“Uh... what the fuck ith it doing?”

“Oh,” Eridan couldn't help blushin slightly as he looked at the fish Sollux was pointing at. He hadn't told Sollux the name of that one, and he hadn't really seen it as he had been telling Sollux about the others. In a way he had hoped it would stay hidden.

It was the newest addition to the aquarium. He had had the fish for about a month or so, but only decided on its name a week ago. He had expected the fish to adjust to everyone else quick, but it was still keeping a bit to itself. And it was just downright odd at times.

“That's my newest fish... it's a bit a' an oddball,” Eridan awkwardly said and scratched his head, “It's a raccoon butterflyfish. An' it keeps surprising me all the time. It's kind a' amusin' though.”

“And what ith it'th name?”

Eridan quickly murmured the name, making Sollux raise an eyebrow and look at the other who was blushing furiously.

“Care to repeat that?”

“Sollux.”

“Yeah, I'm thtanding right here.”

Eridan groaned and pointed at the fish who was starting to swim in a random pattern of loops once more, “Not you, idiot, the fish! I named the fish Sollux.”

“You named the oddetht fish after me.”

“You are pretty damned odd,” Eridan said with a pout on his face but smiled in the end, “But that's what makes you special I guess... you always keep surprisin' me an' you sometimes do really ridiculous things that I don't get at all... but I find it endearin' an'...”

Before Eridan could keep blabbering and embarrass himself any further he was cut off by Sollux's lips on top of his own, and he was horribly grateful for it.

That night the fishes got to witness a show that neither Sollux or Eridan ever would forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this fic did have all parts written already, but I was suffering from a lot of feelings thanks to TOSOTH, so I had to write this and push it into this fic to make myself a bit happier again. Have some happy EriSol-feels!

_Eridan, age 32_

Eridan sighed as he corrected his tie and looked into the mirror. It felt strange... Not to be dressed properly, he was used to that. But for the reason behind it all.

“You look absolutely STUNNING!” Feferi excitedly said as she grabbed one of his arms, looking into the mirror as well, “Gosh, I can't believe this is really happening! I'm so happy for you!”

Eridan couldn't believe it either. He smiled nervously, meeting Feferi's eyes in the mirror. She really did look happy.

“Neither can I...” he trailed off, “Uh, do you think I could have... a moment?” he asked, trying to keep a nervous waver out of his voice, but it was hard. And the tie felt way too tight around his throat. He needed air.

Feferi didn't seem to notice though.

“Of course! Take your time, or well not too much time, you're soon going to be Mr. Eridan Ampora Captor! I always knew you two would end up together!”

And with a last hug (and a kiss to his cheek, leaving a fuchsia mark after her lipstick) Feferi left the room. And as soon as Feferi was out of the room he startled to desperately pull at the tie, not stopping until he had managed to make it come loose.

God, he wasn't supposed to feel that nervous! He should be happy and excited. But instead it seemed that Feferi was the most excited out of them.

He loved Sollux, yet it felt wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

_I can't go up to that altar feelin' like this._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed like that for a while until he realized he'd have to find Sollux, and he needed to find him fast. But he couldn't just waltz out, Feferi would be there and she would definitely not let him run off.

Eridan's glance travelled over to the window and he sighed. He didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to get out unnoticed. So Eridan Ampora walked up to the window, climbed out and cursed loudly as he tried to get out of the rose bushes without ripping any of his clothes on the thorns.

But that had probably been in vain since Eridan ended up crawling on the ground so no one would spot him through the windows. The stains on his pants wouldn't go off easily, but he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he usually would.

Once he reached the window of the room he knew Sollux would be in he carefully got up on his knees and peeked inside, in case of someone else being there. Like Karkat, Sollux's best friend.

But there was only Sollux, pacing around in the room looking as nervous as Eridan was feeling. He wasn't fully dressed yet. He had his pants on, and the shirt, but it wasn't fully buttoned or tucked into his pants.

Eridan kept staring for a while, until he felt like a creepy stalker and just knocked on the window. He had to surpress a laugh as Sollux whipped around with wide eyes and pulled his shirt together as if he was trying to cover himself up. It looked hilarious.

“Eridan? What the fuck?” Sollux sounded really confused as he opened up the window and stared at Eridan, he reached forward and ran his fingers over Eridan's cheek, checking if he was really there, “I'm... what are you--”

“Sol, I'm really sorry but I can't fuckin' do this an--,”

“Oh thank God, I wath jutht about to call you and thay that--,”

“--just please don't hate me, Sol, I love you so damned much but this doesn't feel right, not now an'--”

“Idiot, I agree with you but--,”

“--I want to spend my life with you an' all that shit but--,”

“Gueth I have no choice,” Sollux said with a sigh since Eridan kept blabbering.

So he reached his hands out, grabbed Eridan's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. And that did for sure shut him up.

And Eridan suddenly felt how all nervousness just disappeared out of his body as he felt Sollux's lips move against his own. No worries was left, the moment was perfect, even though it didn't last so long since Sollux soon pulled back, looking really smug.

“There, should have known that would shut you up,” he grinned and let go of Eridan's tie, “I wath jutht gonna thay that I agree with you. We don't have to get married. Now now at leatht, it'th jutht... we've been together for more than 10 yearht--,”

“An' we've made it so far without havin' a fuckin' paper validatin' our relationship.”

“Couldn't have thaid it better mythelf,” Sollux said with a snort, looking at his fiance.

“So, Sol,” Eridan said and reached his right hand out towards Sollux, “Wanna ditch our weddin' an' go get some takeout? I'm starvin'.”

Sollux laughed as he took the offered hand and let Eridan help him get out of the room.

“I want McD'th,” he said and kissed Eridan once he was standing in front of the other.

“No fuckin' way. I'm never eatin' at a McDonald's, Sol. Never fuckin' ever.”

“Oh come on, don't be like that.”

“Chinese. I want Chinese, Sol, an' that's final.”

Sollux rolled his eyes as he linked hands with Eridan. It felt like they were back in their twenties again, and their bickering made both of them grin widely as they left their own wedding behind, knowing that it was going to be chaos. But they didn't care.

That was the day that Karkat and Feferi bonded over the fact that they wanted to kill their best friends for leaving them to take care of almost 100 impatient and confused wedding guests.

And once they actually managed to reach Sollux and Eridan, the couple was already on their way to the airport. They were so not going to cancel their honeymoon. Plus that would give Feferi and Karkat some time to calm down, so perhaps they wouldn't be killed once they returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow with this. Now I'm going to upload the last four chapters right away since they are just collecting metaphorical dust in my computer...  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

 

_Eridan, age 43_

 

Eridan sighed as he opened the door and got his coat and shoes off. God it had been a long day at work.

 

“Honey? You there?”

 

A smile soon slipped onto Eridan's face at hearing that voice. It was particularly nice after being away for three days of hard word.

 

“Yeah, I'm home, an' I'm fuckin' starvin'. There was an accident today, some fuckin' idiot almost turned himself into shark food,” he let out a tired sigh as he entered the living room where he found Sollux sitting crosslegged in the couch, which his computer on his lap and a cup of coffee in one of his hands.

 

Eridan raised an eyebrow, “Did you forget to sleep again?”

 

Sollux sighed and shook his head, “Nope, babe, I didn't forget to thleep.”

 

“Oh, then you simply decided not to sleep. But you don't look totally knocked out so I'd say you've at least not been up for three nights or so.”

 

The other raised an eyebrow before he put the laptop and the cup of coffee on the small table in front of him, he turned fully to Eridan who sat down on the armrest of the couch.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Please, we've been livin' together forever. I know these things about you, get used to it,” Eridan rolled his eyes but leaned closer to Sollux and gave him a kiss, like he always did when he had returned home.

 

Sollux chuckled, “Gueth I shouldn't be all that thurprithed. What'th it been, 15 yearth?”

 

“20,” Eridan said with a slight smile on his face.

 

20 long and wonderful years since they finally took the step and moved together. Eridan had been more than ready, but it had taken quite some coaxing and convincing to make Sollux leave his crappy small one-room apartment (or the shoebox, as Eridan called it) behind and move into Eridan's much bigger apartment. And since then they had even moved into a house of their own, close to the ocean.

 

“Huh, that long?” Sollux mused, smiling as Eridan grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers, “Doethn't feel like it, but gueth I could have guethed by how old you look.”

 

Eridan rolled his eyes, “Please, we both know that I'm the one growin' old with fuckin style.”

 

“Thayth the guy who thent me to the thtore to buy hair-dye early in the morning when he dithcovered a gray hair on hith head.”

 

“Hey, that doesn't count!”

 

“Doeth too, you locked yourthelf into the freaking bathroom, Eridan,” Sollux said with a raised eyebrow but laughed at the memory. God he had been so confused that morning, in the end he had just gone to the store and bought the damned dye, when he got home Eridan had just opened the bathroom door enough to stick his hand out and snatch the dye into the room.

 

It had taken a lot of questioning for Sollux to find out the reason behind the meltdown. And once he had been told he had spent a good ten minutes laughing his ass off while Eridan was shrieking at him to shut the fuck up.

 

“Jeez...” Eridan sighed and shook his head, “You are never goin' to let me forget about that, are you?”

 

Sollux grinned widely as he moved closer to Eridan, pulling him down from the armrest, making him land in Sollux's lap with a surprised yelp.

 

“No way in hell, it'th hillariouth,” he murmured and wrapped his arms around Eridan, closing his eyes before burying his face in the crook of Eridan's neck, “I mithed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Eridan softly said and ran a hand along Sollux's back, he could feel some tension there, he swore it was a miracle that Sollux didn't have more problems with his back. After a while he sighed and begrudgingly realized he'd have to get up, “I need to feed the fish...”

 

Sollux let out a content sigh, just tightening his hold around Eridan, “I've already fed them. I thwear they are all alive and doing well. Tho thtay with me.”

 

“I can't believe you feed the fish but barely remember to make food for yourself,” Eridan murmured, but let himself relax in the warm embrace.

 

“Shush, I jutht get very into my work.”

 

“Too much into it, I swear if I ever go away for more than one freakin' weak I'll return and find you dead or somethin'. Lyin' on top a' your laptop, no doubt.”

 

Sollux chuckled and shook his head. Eridan was always doting on him like that. It wasn't so bad though. And Eridan knew it, he just couldn't help poking fun at Sollux at times. He just never seemed to gain weight, no matter how much unhealthy food he ate.

 

“You can make me dinner later,” Sollux smirked, knowing that the other wouldn't be able to say no, “But now, I jutht want you to thtay here and cuddle with me. And tell me about that guy almotht becoming shark-food. It thoundth like a hilariouth thtory.”

 

“Gosh, Sol, you are fuckin' horrible!”

 

“That'th why you love me, ehehe.”

 

It didn't take long until the two of them were lying in couch, limbs tangled together and just talking about their days.

 

Later that night Eridan thought that he was the luckiest man on the planet as he fell asleep in Sollux's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand part 10. Enjoy!

Eridan, age 55

“Fuck, didn't I tell you to stop smokin'?” Eridan asked with a look of displease on his face as he stepped up to his husband, plucking the cigarette from his lips and putting it out in an ashtray, “It's not good for you, Sol.”

Sollux grimaced as his cigarette was taken away, “Come on, you know that I don't thomke a lot.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, he had lost count of how many times he had heard Sollux say that, “Still, bad habits like these are goin' to be the fuckin' death a' you. I bet I'm goin' to outlive you by so many years that it isn't even funny. You'll leave me alone, asshole.”

Sollux sighed lightly. He knew that Eridan was trying to say it jokingly, but by looking into his eyes he could clearly see that deep down he really was worrying about that. If there was something Eridan always had been afraid of, it was loneliness. And ever since his father had passed away he had been fearing it even more.

“Hey, ED, don't look like that,” Sollux softly said and smiled. He held his arms wide open, waiting for Eridan to take a step closer. And he did, so Sollux pulled him into a warm embrace,.

“Look like what?” Eridan grumbled and kissed Sollux's cheek before just resting his head against his shoulder.

“Like a kicked and lotht puppy,” Sollux rubbed Eridan's back, “I'm not going to keel over just because I take a cigarette once in a while. I jutht need to releathe thome thtreth and tension.”

Eridan sighed and shook his head, wrapping his own arms around Sollux.

“If you say so,” he muttered, “But it's unhealthy. There's other ways to get rid a' stress. Ways that doesn't include you and your fuckin' cancer sticks! Haven't Kar been chewin' you out as well?”

Sollux groaned, and Eridan knew where it would go. They always ended up arguing about it, and it was exactly what they ended up doing this time as well. Eventually Eridan had left the balcony in anger as Sollux had taken out another cigarette just to spite him. 

The anger hadn't lasted very long though, because Eridan couldn't help worrying.

And that night as they both went to bed without saying much, Eridan couldn't help feeling worried as he heard some light coughing coming from Sollux. It was probably nothing, but he always felt a sting of concern when he heard Sollux cough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 up! Now only the last part left and this story will be done :)

Eridan, age 78

It was a bit chilly outside. The first snow had not arrived yet, but Eridan had a feeling it would come any day soon. He sighed as he slowly made his way forward. His hips were for sure not in the state they had been in when he was younger, and he used a cane to support his legs a bit more. It worked fine, just a bit slowly.

In his other hand he clutched a bouquet of flowers. He had spent an hour in the floral shop, probably driving the poor florist insane since he had changed his mind about 20 times, and asked him to rearrange the bouquet, or to replace some flowers. But it was important. The bouquet had to be perfect, so he hadn't left the shop until every flower was just the way he wanted them to be.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he finally made his way up the hill. God, he should have just taken a taxi. But instead he had been stubborn and walked. He had too much dignity to admit that he actually needed help once in a while.

Oh well, at least he was close to his destination. After just a few more minutes of walking he finally came to a halt and he just stared in front of him.

Somehow he had wished for a warmer welcome. But of course he had known it wasn't like the birthday boy would stand there with arms open wide.

Nope, instead he stared at the cold tombstone.

“Didn't I fuckin' tell you that you would be the one to leave me behind, Sol?” he bitterly smiled as he took a few steps closer to place the flowers on the ground by it.

It should have been an easy task, but his joints protested as he crouched down, and it took a while to get into an upright standing position again.

“Stupid idiot. Should have just taken your cigarettes an' thrown them away,” he muttered, “This is your first birthday since you died, an' I can't even give you anythin' in person. What's even the point a' bringing you flowers? They are just goin' to witter here on your grave...”

He trailed off and stared at the grave, as if he was awaiting one of Sollux's snarky remarks.

“ED you know that flowerth die before I even lay hand on them.”

He chuckled and sighed. Yeah, Sollux had definitely not been good at taking care of greenery. But he had actually kind of liked the flowers.

And Eridan knew that even if Sollux hadn't liked the flowers, he would most likely have pretended to. Or he would have been a douche about it. You could never tell with Sollux, he had been a bit unpredictable... something that had brought Eridan much joy and also trouble.

Time passed and Eridan kept standing there, thinking of the good old times. The good old times when he hadn't been alone. Being without Sollux was painful, but at least he still had Feferi. Even Karkat made sure to drop by once in a while.

A sigh escaped Eridan's lips. The cold was making his joints ache. Perhaps he had been standing there for longer than it felt like.

With a solemn look on his face he rand his fingers over the cold tombstone, “I doubt it will feel better by just standin' around here...” he murmured and shook his head, “I love you, Sol, an' I miss you really fuckin' much. Happy Birthday, jerk.”

He let his hand linger for a while longer before he let them slip away as he turned around, slowly exiting the graveyard.

That day when Eridan got home he went into his and Sollux old room and lit a candle, spending the rest of the night just thinking of him and wishing to feel his arms around him again. But he knew it wasn't happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the last part of my little EriSol fic.  
> Hope you'll find the ending to your liking :)

Eridan, age 99

He wasn't scared.

He didn't even feel anything.

He had gone to sleep, and then there was just nothing.

Or well, it wasn't really nothing, it was a lot of things.

It's just that he expected death to be a bit more... dramatic. But instead he was standing in what seemed to be an endlessly long gray hallway. It wasn't bright and it wasn't dark. It looked the same wherever he looked.

He felt surprisingly light, and as he looked down at his hands he realized that, holy crap, the skin was smooth. He didn't waste any time before he brought his hands to his face, once more just feeling smooth skin underneath his fingers. Eridan was pretty damned sure that he just had gotten de-aged. And he didn't mind a single bit. It felt nice to be in a young and healthy body again.

“Oh God,” he laughed at his own silly thoughts.

Yeah right, a young and healthy body. Could you really be healthy when you were dead? He had no idea.

“Well shit, thith ith tho like you, running late,” a voice teasingly called out, making Eridan jump up. 

He hadn't heard that voice for more than 20 years. But there was no chance in hell that he ever could have forgotten that voice, and the lisp that he secretly had adored.

“Sollux?” he called out, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest.

Wow, wait. He had a heartbeat? Apparently so. He decided not to question it.

“Yeah, Eridan, it'th me,” the voice softly replied, and Eridan closed his eyes, a smile slipping up on his face. Before he knew it he could feel long and lanky arms wrap around him.

God he had missed this.

“Thank God you didn't arrived all shriveled and thtuff, it would have been thuch a turn off.”

Okay, he hadn't missed that. Or on second thought, yes he had. 

He had missed the endless bantering and bickering. He had missed the snarky comments. He had missed watching Sollux smile about something as soon as he thought no one was looking at him. He had missed how Sollux used to leave his clothes on the floor no matter how much Eridan had complained at him. He had missed how Sollux would get that look of complete concentration on his face as he encountered a problem that he had a hard time solving. He had missed every little thing about the other. Both the good and the bad habits.

“Dude, did your brain thtay shrivelled or thomething? Having a hard time forming wordth?”

“Oh shut up you fuckin' asshat,” Eridan snapped but he smiled as soon as he turned around, facing Sollux, “Remember that I was the one who grew old with style, an' I won by the way.”

Sollux raised an eyebrow, his arms still wrapped around Eridan.

“Won?”

The other nodded and glared at Sollux, “Didn't I say that your lifestyle would be the fuckin' death of you an' that I would outlive you? Jeez, I'm surprised you didn't keel over earlier. Still, you left me all alone for 20 fuckin' years!” he poked Sollux's chest sharpy, sending an accusing glare at him at the same time.

“Wow. That long? 20 yearth?” Sollux asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Eridan nodded, “21 to be specific. Lamely enough I died like a month before turnin' 100, would have been awesome.”

Sollux sighed and rolled his eyes, standing on the tip of his toes to reach up a bit higher, he placed a kiss on Eridan's lips, and they stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the intimacy. Something the two of them had missed for a long time.

“I for one am glad you didn't turn 100,” Sollux murmured once their lips parted, “I wath getting bored and lonely here.”

“Wait. You are sayin' you've been here for 21 years just waitin' for me? Is this heaven or some shit like that? Cause if it is then I've got somethin' to tell God about his choice a' interior design, it's fuckin' horrible. Just some damned endless hall a' gray. It would have looked much better if it was purple or somethin'. Have you checked if it even leads somewhere? Can-”

“Wow, thlow down,” Sollux said with a chuckle and shook his head, “Yeah I've been waiting here. Didn't dare to explore much in cathe of never being able to come back. I have no idea what thith plathe ith.”

Eridan frowned, “But... how did you know that I'd show up here? What if you had just waited here for ever an' ever an' I never showed up?”

Sollux shrugged, “Believe me, I've thought of it too. But now I'm happy that I thtayed here. Didn't really feel like 21 yearth. Perhapth time doethn't work the thame way here...”

Eridan nodded a bit and looked into Sollux's eyes, “What do you say about explorin' this place now then?” he released his hold of Sollux, taking a step back and holding his hand out for him.

Sollux smiled widely before nodding and grabbing Eridan's hand.

This was the day that Eridan died, and he couldn't possibly be more happy about it. He was dead, but he felt more alive than ever. And he'd walk with Sollux down that long boring hallway forever if he had to. At least he wouldn't ever be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who have left comments and kudos (and also to everyone who will do the same)! I greatly appreciate it, and I'm happy there are people out there who enjoy reading my writing!  
> This fic has been dedicated to my friend Lea, who was the one who requested it in the first place. It was only meant to be a two-shot or so at first but... I grew fond of the concept of going through important happenings in Eridan's life.
> 
> So, thanks once more for taking your time to read this!


End file.
